I don't care
by pfefi
Summary: Their time would come but what will happend, when love hits them. it had 17 reviews, and I am looking for more, so keep on reading this. New chapther 6!!!!!!!! I put the chapthers of Author Notes away.
1. Default Chapter

I don't care.  
  
Chapter 1: The party.  
  
  
  
  
  
It was a shinny day and as a typical day and routine of every month, the Z gang was having a party at Bulma´s place. Everyone was there, as surprising as this can seem everyone was enjoying themselves, Vegeta too.  
  
* Oh I'm so stupid , let me introduce myself; I'm Son Pan. As you probably know I I'm Gohan's daughter, we usually didn't do these parties but it became a routine after grandpa Goku disappeared with the Dragon Balls, since then I have been doing a lot of sparing with Vegeta, I want to be Super Sayia-jin, he says I could possibly reach that level if I keep on training , uncle Goten and Trunks are to busy and well dad did never like fighting. I think I ´m more Sayian than the most of the brats, as Vegeta likes to call us.*  
  
" You would not believe this, Pan!"  
  
Oh sorry Bra is calling. " I'm coming" I flew to where she was and saw what I most feared, Marron had arrived; well lets play innocent.  
  
" Hey Marron, what's up?" she turn and walk to me.  
  
" Hey Panny how are you?" I would like to yell at her for calling me Panny but I guess it doesn't bother me so much, I mean don't get me wrong I still hate it when people calls me Panny but I know she calls me that to annoy the shit out of me, she still can not believe that I'm dating Trunks. Yeah isn't that amazing.  
  
" Hey I'm fine Marron, how couldn't I be if I'm with the one that I love."  
  
  
  
Bra couldn't believe what I just said, she knew that Marron liked her brother and that I knew it.  
  
" Well your right Pan. Why shouldn't you be alright " and with that she left. Yes, I won again. Take it Marron.  
  
" Hey Bra you wanna go shopping with me tomorrow?"  
  
Bra turned around and watch me with a what-are-you-talking-about face " You really mean it Pan? OMG, of cource."  
  
I was happy that she didn't ask why I suddenly wanted to go ahopping but OK. Let's just enjoy the party.  
  
Later that night.  
  
" Pan is getting late, we should be going" Videl said to the girls, they had been talking the entire party non stop.  
  
" Yeah mom, I'm coming. Well Bra then we will see us in a few hours, don't forget what I told you. " Bra looked amused and I went to say Good Bye to everyone. Tomorrow will be the best day of all and with Bras help everything would turn ok.  
  
  
  
" Pan, Pan, hello honey stop daydreaming or should I say night dreaming." I turned my face to see my dad talking to me.  
  
" Oh yeah dad, sorry. Well it is really late, so Goodnight. " I kissed my parents Goodnight and went to my room.  
  
" Goodnight Pan. " I heard both of them say.  
  
  
  
Oh I'm so lucky, how did I end up with Trunks, it was so surprising as he said that he loved me too. I can recall it as if it was yesterday.  
  
  
  
& FLASHBACK &  
  
  
  
" Hey Pan how is it going?" Trunks said as he approached me  
  
" Oh not really that bad, it could be worse" I was trying not to show to much of my sadness but I wasn't able to succeed.  
  
" What happened?" I turned my back to him, how was I suppose to tell him that I love him, he would probably laugh at me. At least no one would know, there are not really a lot of persons who still go to Mount Paos, it is a beautiful shinny day, it would be the perfect day and this would be the perfect moment, I should just tell him, better now than never.  
  
" Pan, earth to Pan, are you listening to what I'm saying ?"  
  
I forgot he was there, what had he been talking about? " Yeah, of course I heard you! Hey can I say you something?" I said as I was walking in the forest. It was really beautiful, trees and flowers everyway, the animals and the afternoon, it was the most amazing day.  
  
" Ok Pan, what do you want to tell me?"  
  
He was or at least sound worried so I spell it out " Trunks I wanted to tell you that . . . that I . . . well just that . . . " his face grow with worry at my words.  
  
" Pan you know you can tell me" his face came near to mine and I could feel his breath and intoxicating sent making me feel dizzy.  
  
" Well I . . . I wanted you to know " it is now or never "thatIreallyloveyou" I shouted.  
  
I closed my eyes and waited for his rejection, instead I heard him say " I love you too Panny " and he kissed me.  
  
OMG I was in heaven it was the most exciting feeling, it was a smooth, sweet and real long kiss. As it ended and I was about to say something we heard uncle Goten screaming our names, I think he was looking for us, whe he found us we went to grandmas house to have dinner.  
  
  
  
& END FLASHBACK &  
  
  
  
I'm really a lucky girl. I have a caring boyfriend and great friends and family. The next morning came and Pan took a shower and went down for breakfast.  
  
"Hello mom, dad" I said as I made my way to the refrigerator.  
  
" Sleep well Pan?!"  
  
" Yeah mom, oh I almost forgot" I said as I was looking for something to eat " I'm going with Bra To the mall so probably I won't be here till it is late."  
  
" Ok Pan, no problem"  
  
" HEY Pannyyyyyyyy " we all turn around to see Bra at the door " are you ready girl?" that's when she saw my parents " OH sorry, Good Morning!"  
  
" Good Morning"  
  
" Hey don't you want something to eat?"  
  
" No thanks Pan, we should be going" I looked at her as I remembered something  
  
"Oh just wait a second" I went to my room and got my bandanda " OK let's go!"  
  
" Have fun girls"  
  
" we will don't worry" It promised to be a great day.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
WHAT WILL HAPPENED AT THE MALL??? IS IT REALLY GOING TO BE A GOOD DAY??? SEE YOU IN THE NEXT CHAPTER AND PLEASE SEND A REVIEW. 


	2. The surprise

I don't care.  
  
Chapter 2: The surprise.  
  
  
  
  
  
3rd Person POV.  
  
" Bra, what do you thing he would thing about the present, I mean we have been together not that long!" Pan said to her best friend with a worried expression on her face.  
  
" Com on Pan, you know he is crazy about you!!" Bra tried to cherry her, but she didn't succeed.  
  
" Pan why are you worried, didn't he tell you how much he love's you?" Bra ask as if she could kill her brother for being an ass with her.  
  
" Yeah, I think I'm just kinda nervous about this whole thing, I would never thought that he would prefer me above Marron." Pan said trying to cover her worries.  
  
BRAS POV  
  
" OK Pan if your sure is just that" I know she is not telling me the whole true but when it comes to her I know that she is not going to tell me anything.  
  
" Bra I know what you are thinking and there is really nothing wrong is just that I still can believe it" Pan I wish you would trust me but I know you will, or I hope at least.  
  
PANS POV.  
  
Man I know she knows something is really not ok, but I can not tell her about the dream I had. " Bra you know I think I know what I want to get Goten, I mean if I'm going to get him a really amazing present we are gonna need just a lot of luck, I hope they have it still"  
  
" Pan you have to tell what you want to get him, so that we don't buy the same present" Bra said to me as if I would tell her.  
  
"Com on Bra if I would tell you then it wouldn't be a surprise anymore" I know she wants to know to tell him, although she is my best friend she can defenitible not hold a secret. "Just keep on driving Bra"  
  
  
  
In an other place.  
  
  
  
" Hey Trunks, what do you think the girls are doing????" Goten ask with his typical expression of confusion  
  
" I don't know but hey, I know they went to the mall, that would take them the whole day" Trunks told him as he was watching his watch.  
  
"You know man I would really like to stay but I have to go somewhere for business you know how my mother gets if I don't work properly"  
  
"Yeah I know go ahead I would see if I can find a friend of mines in Mount Paos"  
  
And with that the two friends took different ways.  
  
GOTENS POV  
  
I have a strange feeling, what could it be, I think there is going to be problems, why did Trunks seem so nervous. Well I don't know let's hope I'm wrong.  
  
  
  
AT THE MALL  
  
  
  
" Hey Bra!" Bra turned around to see some of her friends coming towards her and Pan.  
  
"Hey guys how are you??" she wave her hand to salute them.  
  
"What are you doing here Bra, and who is her?" said a guy pointing to Pan.  
  
" Oh she is one of my best friends Pan and we are here to buy her uncle Goten a present" Bra said smiling.  
  
"OH hello nice to meet you, hey Bra would you two like to go with us skating?"  
  
Bra looked towards Pan and tried to decide what to do as she heard. " Nice idea but you know I can't I have to do some other stuff, but Bra you should go and have some fun, you know I'm slow when I tried to buy stuff, but I would see you guys later at the park, what you think?" Pan said while she saw Bra with pleading eyes and with a face of I- will-explain-it-later.  
  
"Ok I think it would be a good idea" Bra said as she sense the Ki of her brother and recognizing Pans idea. " Let's go!"  
  
"Bye Bra I would tell you everything later!" Pan said as she wave her friends good bye.  
  
  
  
PANS POV  
  
Well let's find him, where could he be??? Oh I know, there's his Ki, is he with his car here??? Well let's find out maybe he would want to go to a movie later.  
  
Pan ran to the little park that was inside the mall in the hope of surprising her love. But as she heard some voices she suppressed her Ki and walk slowly.  
  
WHO WAS THERE AND WHY WAS PAN BEING SO CAREFULL?????? WOULD IT BE A GOOD OR BAD THING????  
  
If you want to find out what happens next, please tell me. As you probably saw I don't speak a really good English so I would like to know what you think about my story so far. See you. 


	3. The breakdown

I don't care.  
  
Chapter 3: The breakdown.  
  
  
  
3RD PERSON ( Lemon )  
  
Pan stayed still listening to what they were discussing as she heard  
  
  
  
" Marron I cannot keep on cheating on her it wouldn't be fear!" said a sarcastic Trunks.  
  
"But honey, you have been with me since you started dating her! So why wouldn't it be fear, you know I love you and I would do everything for you!" and with that she kissed him, at first slow and sweet but then he began kissing her more hungrily and passionate.  
  
She was surprise at the beginning but then she started to kiss him the same way. Their tongues were fighting and her hands were around his neck, while his hands were coming up underneath her t-shirt finding her bra. He carried her to the car, opened the back door and took her t-shirt out and un- chopping her bra, he looked at her form for a moment, admiring her beauty. She looked at him, smiled and went to unbutton his shirt, taking it down.  
  
On the one hand she was taking his shirt out but on the other hand she was leading her hands down towards his abs while he was caressing her breasts.  
  
"Oh Trunks!" she moaned.  
  
"Yeah, what is it beauty. Do you want me to stop?" he asked as he was caressing her pussy.  
  
  
  
"Please don't stop, make me yours one more time!" and with that he entered her "Ah, oh Trunks, please, faster!"  
  
  
  
( non-lemon )  
  
  
  
And with that the union between the both of them was completed, what they didn't know was that someone was watching them.  
  
Pans POV.  
  
I heard her moan and I saw his face looking at her with such passion as I had never seen him. Now both of them were moaning. When they finished I just couldn't believe it, neither could I believe what they said afterwards.  
  
"Trunks, honey. Do you love me?"  
  
"Of course I love you"  
  
Marron faced him with a sternly look "then leave her and be with me"  
  
Trunks face change and said " I will do it, just give me enough time to have her too and then I will be completely yours"  
  
"But Trunksie . . ."  
  
" Shhh let's not worry about that now" And with that both of them began to put their clothes on.  
  
I couldn't see them anymore , so I just flew away. I can believe it, my love and Marron together!!! How could he do that to me. He was just playing with me. Fuck!!!!! Of course how could I be so stupid, all these times when he told me he was having a meeting and rising his Ki 'cause he got angry. He must have been laughing the whole day 'cause I bought it.I could feel my Ki rising really high, good thing that I had my Ki shield on. I could kill him but not right now, I want to get stronger so that his death could be really, really slow and painful.  
  
I needed to plan this, I need to calm down and think about what happened. As I landed I saw around and found surprise that I landed myself near Mount Paos, where uncle Goten and I used to do our sparring, speaking of which, where could he be??? I haven't see him like this long time ago, I think it was when Trunks and I started dating. He always said he had something to do, something more important that spend the day with his niece, what could it be???? I wonder if he is in grandmas house right now, maybe we could spar a little, well let's see where is his Ki.. man I can't find it. I don't need my Ki shield right now I would just keep my Ki down.  
  
  
  
Gotens POV.  
  
I should go and look where Pan is, I have a bad feeling, let's just hope I'm wrong. Man where could I start looking for her, I can't sense her Ki . . ., . . . oh wait . . . , . . . there is it, but why is it so low???? Let's see she is in.. Mount Paos?!! What is she doing there????? Man I hope she is ok, her Ki is so dam low. OK there she is.  
  
" Pan, hey Pan!!!! It's me Goten!"  
  
"Hey Goten, how are you???" as I landed I saw her face, I could tell she had been crying, but why????? Maybe and hopefully she would tell me later.  
  
  
  
3RD PERSON.  
  
As Goten landed and started his thinking, he didn't saw that Pan was asking something, as he finally stopped questioning.  
  
" Yo Goten you there???!!"  
  
" Yeah Pan sorry. What where you saying???" he automatically regretted what he said as he saw Pans face sadden. "Pan, sorry I was just . . ."  
  
"No, Goten is not because of you. Hey you wanna spar a little???" Pan saw him, begging him with her eyes not to ask further.  
  
"Yeah sure, let's start. You ready??" Pan nodded and their sparring season began.  
  
  
  
After 4 hours of hard training they stopped and started daydreaming while looking up at the sky.  
  
"Pan, can I ask you something??"  
  
"Yeah, whass up??" hoping she could be able to change the subject with a short, not to reveling answer.  
  
"Well . . . it's just that . . . as I found you. . . you seemed upset . . . what I mean is. is everything ok???"  
  
"Yeah I was just upset 'cause I still can reach Super Saiyan."  
  
"Oh ok, hey you wanna go grab something to eat??"  
  
" Yeah let's go!" I know he didn't believe but got got the hint not to keep asking. Even if he asks I can't tell him the true. They're best friends I can't ruin everything besides I don't want him to see how weak I'm.  
  
Pan waz up??? Why don't you trust me? You know that the story of reaching S.S. is as old as earth.  
  
" Hey Goten, would you like to catch on a movie later??"  
  
" Yeah, why not, what would you like to see??"  
  
Pan eyed him, like telling him I-have-no-idea-I-just-want-to-get-out, Goten saw this and said " Hey I have a better a idea, why don't we spend the night here, looking to those home-videos of the reunions and see the others act like they love each other so much!???" Pan had a big smile on her face.  
  
" Ok but first of all let's call for."  
  
"Some pizzas!!!!!!!!!!" both of them yelled at the same time.  
  
After a few hours of seeing movies, laughing their asses of and eating a lot of pizza Goten finally saw that Pan was looking some kind of sad every time Trunks appear on the screen. He even saw how she was fighting the tears to come down, know he knew what was making her so sad the whole day, but then he saw the anger in her eyes as Marron appear and he couldn't believe it. Was it that what she was so up set about the whole afternoon???? Why wouldn't she tell him???? Would she have thought that he wouldn't understand what she was going threw???? Then it hit him, she was from all hybrids the one who cared more about her Saiyan heritage, so she wouldn't let anyone see her like this, so that they wouldn't think of her as weak woman. Now he knew why she hide her breakdown with training, now he knew why she was so calm the whole day. He couldn't believe what his best friend did.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
HOW IS EVERYTHING GOING TO KEEP ON GOING??? WHAT WILL GOTEN DO NOW THAT HE KNOWS THE TRUE OF ALL???? WILL HE TELL PAN THAT HE KNOWS THE TRUE???? That and more in the next chapters. See you all. 


	4. Gotens thoughts

I don't care  
  
Chapter 4: Gotens thoughts.  
  
  
  
The last chapter.  
  
After a few hours of seeing movies, laughing their asses of and eating a lot of pizza Goten finally saw that Pan was looking some kind of sad every time Trunks appear on the screen. He even saw how she was fighting the tears to come down, know he knew what was making her so sad the whole day, but then he saw the anger in her eyes as Marron appear and he couldn't believe it. Was it that what she was so up set about the whole afternoon???? Why wouldn't she tell him???? Would she have thought that he wouldn't understand what she was going threw???? Then it hit him, she was from all hybrids the one who cared more about her Saiyan heritage, so she wouldn't let anyone see her like this, so that they wouldn't think of her as weak woman. Now he knew why she hide her breakdown with training, now he knew why she was so calm the whole day. He couldn't believe what his best friend did.  
  
Gotens POV.  
  
If my suspects are right then that bastard friend of mine and Marron have been playing with her feelings. How could he do something as low as that???? Poor Pan, now I know why she was in that place where we used to play together or just talk to each other. Now that I remember, we made a pack, we agreed that when something bad happened we would see each other there and talk about it, I think she wasn't in the mood to talk, even though she wanted me to know that she was going threw rough shit and didn't have someone to talk about it, or she didn't like the idea of showing that she would care if someone hurt her. She has been around Vegeta a lot, she is the one that relates more to the pure Saiyan than Trunks, Bra, her own father and me, she loves her Saiyan pride and what comes with the packet.  
  
Man has she been training with Vegeta lately, she has an amazing body. Wait did I just say that my nice had a nice body?????? Hello, to myself she is my NICE, hello little Pan!!!!!!  
  
But she isn't little Pan anymore, she has been threw a lot and she has evolved into a beautiful grown up woman. She has all curves in the right places, she is so pretty, no, pretty isn't enough to describe her.  
  
I wonder what she would look like with out clothes, how her sweet lips would feel in my in mines??? Yo Goten stop it, she is your nice. That's not right, I can't feel this way about her, it isn't right. Besides Gohan would probably kill me, if he ever knew that I think about Pan that way.  
  
That's when Goten saw that Pan fall asleep on his legs, her head was on his legs, her face was more clamed now, it actually seemed that she had relaxed, that's when Goten saw the real beauty her nice had become and his urges to feel her and share his feelings grew. He could remember the day he found them kissing in the forest. I wished that it was just a one thing moment although I could tell that Pan really loved him, his best friend. He felt really depressed at that time and he remember her asking him about she should wear for her date with Trunks, if he knew what he had plan, and the times he didn't show up if he didn't knew where he was. She even knew that something was wrong with him, she was always asking him, if he had girl problems, or if he had found a new girlfriend by now, every time he said to her the same, no, and wished he could tell her how he feel, that he love her and care about her. But there was no chance she would feel the same.  
  
Pan began to have a nightmare and to move her head and tears threaten to fall, that's when he heard something he never thought he would heard " Trunks why are you doing this??? Don't you love me, why Marron???? Why?? Goten please help me, Goten!!!" she was starting to screamed so he put his hand on her forehead and began saying things in her ears, some how that did calmed her.  
  
Then he just keep on looking at her and dreaming about what he would do the next day.  
  
So they finally fall asleep and both of them dreamed about what they would like to have and how their lives could be better. The next day came and the both of them had had a really strange dream, the first to wake up was Pan.  
  
Man I really need a shower, good thing Goten is still asleep, so I can take my time to get ready and prepare breakfast, I know he would be as hungry as grandpa Goku. Speaking of which I haven't see them, where could they be???? Well let's worry about it later, I really need this shower. Pan steep into the bathroom and took a long, relaxing shower.  
  
By the time she went out she could smelled something burning down in the kitchen, that's when she saw it:  
  
  
  
Goten was trying to make breakfast, what it was, she couldn't really tell, but it was funny to look at. Unable to keep her laughing low she started laughing catching the attention of her uncle.  
  
"Hey Pan, your finally done" the he realized she only wear some boxers and a t-shirt, "how was your shower?????" he said trying to not look at her suit.  
  
" It was fine thanks. And thanks for making breakfast, but what do you thing if we just go fishing" Goten just nodded knowing she didn't mean it in a mean way and knowing not even a Saiyan would eat the burned stuff, that was even more uneatable than Bulmas meals.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
WOULD GOTEN BE ABLE TO TELL PAN ABOUT HIS FEELINGS OR WOULD HE KEEP THEM FOR HIM???  
  
Let's see in the next chapter. 


	5. Having fun

I don't care.  
  
Chapter 5: Having fun.  
  
  
  
  
  
" Ok Goten, then just wait a minute I will go and change into more comfortable clothes and then we will go" Goten could only nodded as he register how hot Pan saw, even if she was just in boxer and a t-shirt, his t-shirt.  
  
On the one hand he was enjoying the feeling he had deep inside him about her, he blushed as he remember the urge he had last night to kiss her and hold her, but then the image of Trunks his one best friend appear in front of him. Well that was a problem, but if he heard and understood well he was cheating on Pan with Marron, that was something he could not even understand, true Marron could be a nice girl and love Trunks but he had thought that the day they announce that they were girl/boyfriend she would keep her distance as well as Trunks, who again put straight why he was call a man of a lot of women.  
  
" Goten you ready now! Can we leave!!!" he heard Pan yell at him " Yeah I'm almost ready, just give me time to write a note to mom so she won't worry about us!" Pan was really happy he hadn't ask anything about yesterday, jet she wish that yesterday could be just a nightmare, a bad dream.  
  
  
  
Once they were on the lake, they began to fish, everyone deep in their own thoughts, as Goten said something. " Hey Pan can I ask you something???" Pan worried she just hope that he wouldn't ask her about what happened yesterday.  
  
" Yeah, Goten?!"  
  
" Well I was wondering. I'm not really hungry why don't we play catch or do some sparring??" Goten was so angry at Trunks that he needed to do something more than sitting around looking at her sadden eyes.  
  
Pan eyes couldn't glow more beautiful as he heard his proposition " Hell yeah, let's sparrrr!!!!!!!!!!!" Goten was happy he was able to put her and his thoughts on more happy things. " Let's play" Pan was always in a good mood and loved to spar that's probably the reason why she and Vegeta did it well together, she was the only one who Vegeta had actually aloud to spar and train with him.  
  
  
  
After a few hours of training and fooling around both of them sunk on the ground exhausted.  
  
"Hey Pan what should we do now?? Any ideas???" Pan sat down and looked at her uncle with her mysterious eyes " Well we could go and get some pizza!!! If you like the idea and are as hungry as I am, there's a pizza place near this new mall. You wanna go??" Goten didn't waste time with her answer " Ok, but first let's go home change, what you think, besides I have to call mom and dad to tell them that we're not going to be home in the afternoon. "  
  
That brought Pan to the question she wanted to ask " Hey Goten, I actually wanted to ask you where grandma and grandpa were, 'cause I didn't saw them yesterday and neither today!"  
  
Goten look at her amused " Didn't your parents tell you that they were having these little parties at your house 'cause of the anniversary of your parents and that they would do that on the afternoons, but they didn't want to do some Bulma kinda party, so it was your dad and mom and your grandparents, nothing more nothing less."  
  
Pan couldn't believe that they would actually do such a party, when they knew how Bulma liked to threw parties, let me correct myself, Pan thought, that was the reason, yeah, Bulmas party are just to . . .  
  
" Pan you ready to get home??" Goten ask, he like the way it sounded, but he knew it would never come true.  
  
" Yeah let's go, so if they're having these parties at my home, can I stay at yours??!"  
  
" No problem, let's go"  
  
  
  
Gotens POV.  
  
  
  
They flew home, got ready and leave to the pizza place. Man Pan is really pretty, I wonder what she would do to Trunks now that she discovered him cheating on her.  
  
" Goten!!!! Yuhu you there??!" I saw how Pan was trying to get my attention, " hey if you weren't the Goten I know I would have thought that there is something wrong. So wazz up???"  
  
ohh Pan if you only knew. " No, nothings wrong Pan, what do you want in your pizzas????" I ask trying to drive her attention into something else.  
  
" Well let's see why don't we write everything down, so that they don't forget it. For me it would be the usual, you know"  
  
"OK then just let me write it down and give the list to the waiter" Pan she could really need some strange distraction if she was suppose to forget about Marron and Trunks. That cheater.  
  
As he was writing the list Pan stood up and went to put some music, when Goten gave the list to the waiter he ask him if they were expecting friends or something like that, at that moment Pan show up and told him that they were having a party at home, that's why they wanted so much pizzas. Goten thank her with a sweet smile. The waiter nodded and told them that they would have to wait around an hour and that if they were lucky.  
  
Just as he left they began to chat about how life had been treating them, Pan put additional attention to what she said to prevent the little Trunks issue to come out. Then after a while Pan excuse herself with Goten to go to the bathroom, while he got the pizzas on a capsule. They leave and decided the best way to enjoy their meal was to go to some isolated place, so that nobody would wonder how they could eat so much and wouldn't disturbed them.  
  
  
  
In an other place at the same time.  
  
  
  
" Hey Trunks" he turned around to see her sister, eying him.  
  
" What do you want Bra, I'm tired. " Trunks wasn't actually tired he just didn't feel like hearing her told him how wonderful shopping was, but what she said surprised him.  
  
" Have you seen Pan lately???"  
  
" Yeah I saw her last week, why???" Bra open her mouth to said something as Trunks said something " you happy, now good bye"  
  
"Trunks, wait!!!"  
  
"What Bra I answer your dam question what else do you want!!!!!?"  
  
" Hey stop it" Bra yelled at him " I was just asking 'cause she promised two days ago that she would come with some friends and me to the park, but she didn't show up and I haven't see her since, I just thought maybe you as HER BOYFRIEND would know where she has been, I can't find her or her Ki!!"  
  
Trunks just saw her sister and told her that maybe she was just too tired to go to the park but that he would go and see her later, if she would give him just time to go take a shower. And wit that he left her, standing there.  
  
  
  
Back to Pan and Goten.  
  
  
  
" Hey Goten!!" Pan turned to her uncle and saw that he was daydreaming again.  
  
" Yeah Pan waz up??" Goten saw that her face was kinda sad, " can I tell you something and you promised you would not tell anyone?!" This is it, the moment, Goten thought, she is going to tell me about Trunks.  
  
" Is just a kinda hard question and surprising coming from me" Goten tried to know what she wanted to say " I wanted to ask you. . ., do you think that I . . . , that I . . . " Goten was getting nervous not knowing what she wanted to know.  
  
" What is it Pan, you know you can ask whatever you want!!!" he wanted her to feel secure, to feel that he could trust her without fear.  
  
" Ok, " Pan took a deep breath and said " Do you think I'm pretty, . . . that Trunks or any other man would find me attracting????" Pan immediately closed her eyes and wished she didn't have said that to him, it only showed how weak she was at the moment.  
  
Goten on the other side was shocked, he couldn't believe she would ask him, of all persons him, if she was attracting and hot. What was he suppose to said ' yeah you're pretty hot, why wouldn't you believe it' so that she would thing he was some kind of sick person, for thinking about her like that. Unfortunately his silence was interpreted the other way around by Pan, who just wanted to die at that moment, thinking that he would think of her as a stupid and child like person. She thought that he would change his way of looking at her, she was really afraid. " Pan I . . ."  
  
Pan panicked " Don't Goten, I understand, you don't have to answer." At that moment she saw something in Gotens eyes, they were different, in some way, so begging and wishing, that's when she saw him leaning down.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
WILL GOTEN FINALLY GET WHAT HE WANTS OR WOULDN'T HE????? WHAT WILL PANS REACTION BE???  
  
  
  
This and more in the next chapter please if you like it this far let me know. 


	6. Leave me

I don't care.  
  
Chapter 6: Leave me.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Pan panicked " Don't Goten, I understand, you don't have to answer." At that moment she saw something in Gotens eyes, they were different, in some way, so begging and wishing, that's when she saw him leaning down.  
  
  
  
What the hell is he doing, but before I could answer myself I felt his lips on mines. Man his kisses are so sweet and tender, why is he doing this, does he feel like he has to do it, so that I am not depressed???? Of course what else could it be, he is trying like always to make me feel loved. But if it is so wrong, how does it come that it feels so right.  
  
No, he shouldn't be doing this!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I have to break this beautiful kiss, I can't just let him kiss me to feel ok.  
  
As Goten pulled slowly away. "Goten, I . . . I mean . . . I know why you did it . . . and I thank you, but you shouldn't have, it is so wrong . . ."  
  
Shit what did I do, of course she couldn't have seen it as something right, she must think I am so sick for doing it.  
  
" . . . you shouldn't have kiss me just to make me feel loved!!" and with that she took of, leaving her uncle and the one who loves her so much away.  
  
Why does everything just go wrong, first my crush destroys me and doesn't care, then I feel in love with nonetheless with my uncle who couldn't love me the way I do, shit, I hate you Trunks. You had to destroy everything and make me feel so ok with him. If it hadn't be because of him I would have never notice him.  
  
And with that kind of thoughts she flew away, not knowing that she left someone really confused and sad behind her.  
  
Goten's POV.  
  
I knew it I shouldn't have kissed her, Goten why do you act always so foolish??? I have to talk to her and explain her everything, I can't leave her like this, I have to find her. Lets see where is she?? . . . great she is hiding her ki. Of course I mean if I was her I would probably didn't want to see me. Nevertheless I have to talk to her.  
  
She went probably home, it's my only hope to find her today and he took off.  
  
  
  
IN AN OTHER PLACE.  
  
Trunks POV.  
  
Where could she be??? I have to talk to her, I mean, I really haven't see her like for weeks, I can't afford her thinking that I don't want anything from her I mean I still want something. Let's see . . . man she is really hiding her ki, but why??????????????? It doesn't matter I will still find her, oh I know she is probably at home.  
  
A few minutes later he arrived at Pans house.  
  
I knew it she is here, well let's just surprise her, I think she would be really happy to see me.  
  
"Pan where are you?????"  
  
Did I heard right, what the hell is Trunks doing here??????? I haven't see him like for months.  
  
"Pan you here????"  
  
"Yeah, coming!!!!!!!!" what is he doing here, why couldn't it be Goten, good why did I have to be so foolish and go away, when he was doing what I have dreamt. "Pan honey!!" he moved towards her " how have you been, I haven't see you since . . . well a lot of time!! Where have you been????" ha with that she will fall into my arms.  
  
"Well I have been busy, what do you want???? Really I am busy!!" make him leave god I don't want to talk to him.  
  
"Well I though that you would be happy to see your boyfriend again, aren't you????"  
  
"Mmmmm if I am truly sincere I don't want to have anything to do with you!!! So if you could please leave me alone."  
  
"Wait, why???????"  
  
He can't understand why, well maybe I am supposed to tell him. "Well it is really easy, you fuck Marron, what do you think I am, some stupid chick????!"  
  
Shit she knows, well I don't care, I'll just get what I wanted and then I can leave her, I am stronger than her.  
  
What is he thinking, is he thinking about some lame excuse he will use, ohhhhh he's coming forward.  
  
Wait he is rising his ki?????????, shit, what is he planning to do.  
  
Then it hit me.  
  
& FLASHBACK &  
  
"Trunks, honey. Do you love me?"  
  
"Of course I love you"  
  
"then leave her and be with me"  
  
" I will do it, just give me enough time to have her too and then I will be completely yours"  
  
& END FLASHBACK &  
  
Great now I have to deal with this. Shit!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
"Trunks I said leaveeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Trunks smirked and keep on coming near her "I don't think so, at least not this soon!"  
  
This is it, I am going to kill him, she didn't hesitate and threw a punch at him, wich he caught without problem, pulling her to him. Her back to his front.  
  
"Trunks let me go!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Oh I don't think so honey, you see I had something plan. Please I swear to you, you will enjoy it!"  
  
LEMON  
  
And with that he started kissing her neck and with a quick move he put a suppressing collar, Pan could feel how low her power was now, she couldn't face him so, she wouldn't have a chance. His hands started roaming her body, taking her breast in his hands and making her feel pleasure.  
  
" Let me go, Trunks, don't do this!!" she begging him to stop, "please, don't do it!!!!!!!"  
  
"Oh no, little Pan, you're the most desirable being I have seen, so naïve, pure, so untouched. I have to have you, don't you understand??!"  
  
"Please don't do it!" she was almost crying, while he was putting her clothes away, leaving her only in her undergarments. "Oh Panny, you are so beautiful, why don't you try to enjoy this, it would be better for the both of us?!!"  
  
Now he threw her to the sofa that was near, taking her bra away and caressing her breast, at first with his hands, just so slow and taking so much care to make her feel, so hot for him, the he lower his face and kissed her mouth, then her eyes never taking his hands away from her breast, kissing her neck and then slowly lowering to kiss her left nipple, making her ached her body, getting wetter every second that passed.  
  
While he was caressing her breast with his mouth his one hand took care of her other one and his other hand found his way down to her belly, slowly introducing his hand under her undergarment, slowly caressing her pussy making her wet and longing for a release, he knew it, he could see it in her eyes, pleasure, wanting, discuss, but nonetheless the need of release.  
  
His mouth travel to her other nipple now trying to take his clothes out and let her admire him, just as he was. Once he was naked and took Pans only clothe away he began kissing her again. Now he went down and began kissing and tongue fuck her. He knew she wouldn't last much longer so he decided, to finish it.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
WHAT IS KNOW GOING TO HAPPENED, IS HE REALLY GOING TO DO THAT TO PAN????  
  
WHAT DO YOU THINK????? SORRY FOR KEEPING YOU ALL WAITING. 


	7. What was long before

I don't care.  
  
Chapter 7: What was long before.  
  
  
  
  
  
Hey thanks for the reviews and sorry for not updating soon, I haven't had time actually, I am really sorry I hope you all enjoy the chapter and I will try to update sooner.  
  
  
  
Last Chapter.  
  
His mouth travel to her other nipple now trying to take his clothes out and let her admire him, just as he was. Once he was naked and took Pans only clothe away he began kissing her again. Now he went down and began kissing and tongue fuck her. He knew she wouldn't last much longer so he decided, to finish it.  
  
&________&__________&____________&___________&__________&  
  
  
  
Pans POV.  
  
"Trunks stop it, please don't do it!!!!" oh gosh why is he doing this, why does he want me to suffer like this.  
  
"Why??? don't you want me little Pan, I mean remember what you said once to Bra two years ago, you had an other point of view about this.???? What the hell is he talking about, ohh shit don't tell he was spying on us.  
  
  
  
&FLASHBACK&  
  
Two years earlier. "Hey Bra what you doing??????"  
  
"Nothing hey do you thing you could finally tell me what is having you not coming around????"  
  
"Bra what are you talking about????" I mean I do really know what she is talking about but I can't tell her.  
  
"Com on Pan I know you better than that, even dad said you are actually worse training for him than my brother ever was!!!" with that Pan blushed lightly.  
  
"Ohhhhh I see it is 'cause of him, what did he do this time????" Bra actually really aware of what Pan felt for him but she would never tell her what she knew.  
  
"He didn't do a think!!!!! That's the problem." Pan said the last part whispering but Bras Saiyan ears did heard it.  
  
"Ohhh Pan you still in love with him????" she saw how Pan could only nodded her head and her bright known smile disappeared.  
  
"Hey Pan why don't you go and tell him what you feel I mean he doesn't have a girl right know and who knows maybe it is the right time for you to try."  
  
"Ohhhhh no way I am going to tell him that, you think I don't appreciate my dignity and friendship with him. No I am not telling him and neither are you going to. Understand?????" Pan looked really serious about it so Bra just agreed not to tell a soul.  
  
"Well then at least tell me what would you do if you were with him, I mean I always tell you that kind of stuff. Com on Pan don't be shy is just us!!!!"  
  
" OK maybe your right, but still I am not going to tell you my most intimae thoughts about your brother. That must be like sick."  
  
"Ohh Com on Pan don't be like that your starting to sound like your grandmother or worse like a nun."  
  
"OK, Bra but you have to swear that you are going to be quite and you are not going to tell nobody that I like him and how much. Is it a deal????" Pan looked at her and wait for her answer.  
  
"Wow yeah of course it is a deal. Tell, tell, tell!!!!"  
  
While Bra was exited about what Pan was telling her Trunks couldn't believe his hears while hearing little Pan talk about her desires, about what she would like him to do to her, his little Pan could not be saying this thinks not in this time and of course not while thinking about him. He never thought that she thought about him like that and on the other hand it flatter him that she loved and lust him like that. That was the moment when he knew he wanted her too, but couldn't. He would never dare to do something like that to her even if it sounded so turning. He heard his sister talking to Pan and assumed they had finish Pans dreams, so he decided to leave.  
  
"Ohh Pan I would have never guessed you were thinking about him like in such an intense way. Wow now I really hope he knew what you think about him."  
  
"Ohh don't you dare!!!" Pan was chasing Bra through the house.  
  
  
  
&END OF THE FLASHBACK&  
  
"Trunks let it be I don't want you anymore why don't you leave alone!!!!" Goten where are you, please come??!!!  
  
"No Pan it would be really stupid of me to leave you so arouse, don't you think!!??"  
  
"Trunks stop it, didn't you heard her!!!!"  
  
Pan turned around and saw her loved uncle behind them, he was furious she could tell just by looking into his eyes and his ki.  
  
"Goten my friend first of all what the hell are you doing here and second why should I leave my dearest girlfriend??" he smirked like a jerk and Goten went furious towards him and put him aside of his nice. He turned around to find Pan sobbing almost crying but he knew her pride would never allowed her to do it.  
  
"Pan why don't you now, find something to wear and leave, do it please!" then he turned to his once friend.  
  
"What the hell did you think you were doing to her???? Wow the always gentleman Trunks Brief was going to rape his girlfriend and most of all his best female friend, great job my friend!!!" he said spooking the last word in a cold tone.  
  
"You know you should ask her she was more than willing to do it, she was just nervous you know how girls can be. Still you haven't answer my questions!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
WHAT DO YOU THING ABOUT THIS CHAPTER, WHAT WOULD YOU LIKE TO SEE KNOW YOU KNOW YOU CAN REVIEW AND MAKE THIS ONE OF YOUR STORIES JUST TELL ME WHAT SHOULD COME NEXT.  
  
WELL TILL NEXT TIME. 


End file.
